


Stille Zeichen

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Cabin Fic, Demiromantic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female POV, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Melodrama, Mental Instability, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, old
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Jeanne bekommt ein danach. Ob sie will oder nicht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction wurde vor langer Zeit angefangen, als ich von dem Luc Besson Film The Messenger besessen war und wurde leider nie beendet. Vielleicht finde ich irgendwann noch einmal die Muse dazu.

Die Tage sind still.

　

Sie ziehen vorbei wie Fremde und hinterlassen in Jeanne keine Erinnerungen und kein Wiedererkennen. Es ist bereits November und sie sind wieder eingeschneit. Das heißt sie kann nicht versuchen zu fliehen.

　

Sie hat es bereits einige Mal versucht und jedes Mal wieder hat es damit geendet das Jean sie hier her bringt, ihr sagt das sie ja gehen darf, aber erst wenn der König Wort sendet und vorher würde sie ihr Leben riskieren und das wollte sie doch nicht?

　

Aber er hat keine Ahnung was sie will.

　

Also wartet sie auf die passende Gelegenheit, die nicht zu kommen scheint, egal wie oft sie draußen vor dem Haus steht. Statt dessen kommt der Schnee und nimmt ihr die Sicht und die kleineren Chancen, die sich eigentlich immer im Verlauf des Tag bieten. Die zu ihr sprechen, wie ihre Stimmen es früher getan haben und sie hart bleiben muß nicht zu tun was sie wollen.

　

Doch sie weiß sie würde nicht lange überleben bei diesem Unwetter.

　

Selbst wenn sie es könnte: Sie würde nicht weit kommen. Das letzte Mal ist sie nur bis zum Nachbarhof gekommen, drei Kilometer weiter südlich schätzt sie, dort hat man sie festgehalten bis Jean sie geholt hat. Sie fragt sich immer noch was er ihnen erzählt hat. Ob sie die Geschichte tatsächlich geglaubt haben. Vielleicht bezahlt er ihnen Gold, sie weiß er hat etwas in einer Geldbörse in der Schublade der Kommode.

　

Noch immer weiß sie nicht wo sie sind. Weiß nicht wie weit es ist bis sie zum nächsten Dorf ist. _Ob_ sie überhaupt zum nächsten Dorf kommen würde. Sie könnte in die falsche Richtung laufen und das Gebiet der Engländer erreichen (Sie kann sich nicht mehr darauf verlassen das ihre Stimmen sie führen würden, würde sie es versuchen)

　

Das Jean sich darauf verläßt das dies genug ist um sie abzuschrecken, macht sie wütend.

　

So muß sie still halten und warten. Sitzt jeden Abend und betet. Betet um die Rückkehr ihrer Stimmen. Betet das sie zurück kommen und ihr sagen was sie tun soll. Denn noch nie vorher ist alles um sie herum so still gewesen. Sie fühlt sich allein und abgesondert.

　

Die Furcht das sie niemals einen Ausweg findet, schiebt sie hinfort.

　

Sie ist gut im ignorieren. Seit der Krönung hat sie ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören können, doch erst jetzt, hier, ohne andere Menschen die um sie herum achtlos plappern und reden oder sie ansprechen und ablenken, fällt es ihr viel mehr auf. Hier kann sie es nicht auf die gleiche Art ignorieren wie zuvor. Hier ist es eine wirkliche _Arbeit_ die Abstinenz der Stimmen nicht wahrzunehmen.

　

Allerdings ist es leicht Jean zu ignorieren. Es ist leicht ihn und seine sanfte Natur, die nicht einmal Worte verlangt, zu ignorieren. So läßt er sie in Ruhe, redet zwar manchmal wenn er um sie herum ist (und auch manchmal wenn sie es nicht ist), aber wartet nie auf Antwort.

　

Manchmal fragt er sie ob sie noch Hunger hat. Ob sie gut geschlafen hat. Ob sie die Kühe melken kann. Manchmal wenn er sie so einfach fragt, dann muß sie sich auf die Zunge beißen nicht zu antworten. Es ist normal zu antworten, wenn er solch einfache Dinge fragt und es ist schwerer als in den ersten Wochen nicht einfach über diese unsichtbare Linie zu treten. Doch dann ruft sie die Erinnerung wach, wie Lois, Raymond und Jean sie gepackt und gefesselt haben.

　

Dann ist der Ärger zurück und die Frustration.

　

Sie erinnert sich sehr gut an diesen Abend. Den Abend bevor sie nach Compiegne aufbrechen wollten. Es muß etwas in ihrem Eintopf gewesen sein, denn sie ist noch während dem Essen eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht als es bereits zu spät war.

　

Sie ist immer wieder überrascht wie gut geplant alles gewesen ist, wie lange ihre Gefährten über alles nachgedacht haben müssen. Sie ist immer wieder überrascht das sie Tag für Tag in ihre Gesichter gesehen und nichts erkannt hat.

　

Die Erinnerung schürt ihren Willen immer wieder an, wenn er sie auf diese Weise anguckt, als wolle er ihr wieder und wieder sagen das er immer neben ihr kämpfen wird.

　

Wie lange ist sie bereits still? Sie weiß es nicht mehr. Sie weiß nicht einmal mehr ob sie dazu in der Lage ist zu sprechen. Sie kann in Jeans Augen sehen das seine Hoffnung wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, von Tag zu Tag ein bißchen kleiner wird.

　

Dies ist der Preis seines Betrugs. Er hat sich damit abgefunden.

　

Manchmal jedoch stellt sie sich Jeans Gesicht vor, wenn er morgens in die Küche kommt, nach Stall riechend, weil er gerade die Kühe gemolken hat, und sie ihn beiläufig grüßen würde. So, wie sie jeden anderen auch grüßen würde. Seine Augen würden groß werden und er würde blinzeln, wie er es manchmal tat wenn er erstaunt ist.

　

Er würde ihren Namen sagen, _Jeanne_ , und dann würde er lächeln.

　

　


	2. 2.

　Ihre Tage haben einen verlässlichen Ablauf angenommen. Dies alles erinnert sie zu sehr an das was ihre Mutter ein ‚ _normales Leben_ ‘ genannt hat und Jeanne weiß nicht was sie mehr daran stört: Die Tatsache das sie dazu gezwungen wird oder das man es als Frau von ihr erwartet.

　

Wie soll sie sich dagegen wehren? Jetzt, wo der König entschieden hat das sie von keinem wirklichem Nutzen mehr ist? Sie braucht nicht mehr in der Nähe der Schlachten und des Blutes und des Krieges zu bleiben ( _außer es gefällt dir, Jeanne_ )

Das Leben hier ist sehr ähnlich dem was Andere schon immer für sie geplant haben. Es erschreckt und ängstigt sie wie sehr sie es hasst.

　

Ihr wird klar, das ihr Aufgabe auch eine Flucht vor ihrem Schicksal gewesen ist. Das sie es genossen hat ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Das sie es genossen hat, das die Männer zu ihr in Respekt hinüber gesehen haben, wie Kameraden. Das sie ihr nicht in den Hintern gekniffen haben, wie es die Jungen in Lorraine. Bis sie in den Genuss kamen festzustellen wie gut sie tatsächlich mit dem Stock ist.

　

Hier hält Jeanne inne und zweifelt: Wenn dies hier der Anfang des Rests ihres Lebens ist, was ist dann der *Sinn* ihrer Aufgabe gewesen?

　

Hat sie genug verändert? Macht es überhaupt einen Unterschied?

 

Wie kann Jean es nur hier aushalten? Wie kann er es einfach so hinnehmen das andere seine Aufgaben erledigen, während er hier ist und sich um einen kleinen Hof kümmern muß mit ein paar Schafen und Kühen und ihr.

　

Natürlich fragt sie nicht.

　

Doch sie denkt lange über diese Dinge nach, während sie versucht sich nicht wieder zu sehr an das Sticken zu gewöhnen. Letztendlich frustriert es sie jedoch zu sehr sich ständig selbst in die Finger zu stechen, als das sie ihr Ungeschick aufrecht erhalten könnte.

　

Also schenkt sie den Bewegungen ihrer Hände mehr Aufmerksamkeit und sieht nicht aus dem Fenster, in den Himmel hinein, dessen Wind von Schnee und Kälte zu wispern scheint.

　

Sie mag den Winter nicht.

　

Es hat nicht zu viel damit zu tun das es kalt ist, als das sie und Jean beinahe den ganzen Tag zusammen sind.

　

Sie weiß noch wie es im Spätherbst gewesen ist und sie hofft das es wieder so sein wird. Das er bald wieder draußen arbeiten kann, weiter von ihr fort, so dass sie sich nicht jedes mal umsehen muss ob er neben ihr steht. Wie nah er steht.

　

Manchmal erschreckt sie die Tatsache das sie sich daran gewöhnt hat, an sein leises Pfeifen, während er arbeitet. An das Geräusch des Messers auf Holz, wenn er etwas schnitzt oder des Hammers wenn er etwas ausbessert. Es ist seltsam in der Küche zu stehen und das Mittagessen zu kochen und es nicht zu hören, sich zurück zu lehnen auf ihre Hacken und in die Stille hinein zu hören, sich zu fragen _wo ist er jetzt?_

　

Es ist seltsam wie viele Lagen ein Schweigen tatsächlich haben kann.

　

　


	3. 3.

 

Obwohl ihr Zimmer kein Fenster hat, steht sie jeden Morgen mit der Dämmerung auf. Sie vermeidet jede Diele während sie in die Küche geht, schlingt ihr Tuch fester um sich, denn die Morgen sind kalt. Vorsichtig legt sie das Holz wieder auf das Feuer, das in der Nacht beinahe nieder gebrannt ist. Erst dann geht sie in ihr Zimmer, wäscht sich, kleidet sich, bevor sie in die Stube zurück geht um das Frühstück zu kochen.

　

Während sie den Haferschleim kocht kommt er in die Küche, bleibt stehen und sieht sie nur einen Moment an. Mit der einen Schulter lehnt er gegen die Tür. Es ist seltsam wichtig das sie ihn nicht ansieht und so konzentriert sie sich auf das kochen der Milch und rührt und rührt und _rührt_ , bis er sich bewegt und in die Küche tritt, sich an den Tisch setzt.

　

Wenn sie sich dann zu ihm dreht, wird er auf seine Hände sehen und er wird in sich zusammen gefaltet wirken, ein wenig mehr wie ein kleiner Junge, kein Mann.

　

Sie nimmt eine kleine Schüssel und füllt den Haferschleim hinein, stellt sie ihm auf den Tisch und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Er sieht sie kurz aus seinen dunkelblauen Augen an, bevor er nach der Schüssel und dem Löffel greift um zu essen.

　

Obgleich es sich seltsam anfühlt all diese Dinge für einen Anderen ( _einen Mann_ ) zu tun, macht sie es lieber für Jean als einen Fremden. Manchmal kommt ihr der Gedanke der König hätte ihr einen Anderen Aufpasser schicken können. Die Vorstellung tut an all den falschen Stellen weh.

　

Doch selbst wenn sie wieder einen dieser Tage hat an dem sie immer wieder die Erinnerung ihrer Entführung durchlebt und sich vorstellt wie Lois sie festhält, während Jean ihre Hände festbindet, dann erfüllt sie doch ihre Aufgaben.

　

Jeanne ist nun einmal eine Frau, egal wie zuwider oder fremd ihr der Gedanke manchmal erscheint und es hat vom ersten Augenblick an keinen Zweifel gegeben wer welche Aufgaben ausführen würde. Selbst hier zwischen ihnen, halten sie an den erlernten Gesellschaftsformen fest.

　

Seltsam das sie zwar eine Armee anführen kann, aber nicht in der Lage ist sich vorzustellen wie sie die Arbeiten eines Mannes ausführt. Also tut sie die Dinge die ihre Mutter ihr erlernt hat und versucht nicht so sehr darüber zu grübeln.

　

Jean stellt schließlich seine Schüssel fort und sieht sie wieder nicht an. Er murmelt etwas, aber nicht laut genug als das sie es verstehen könnte.

　

„Möchtest du nichts essen?" Seine Stimme ist weich, so wie an dem ersten Abend, als er den König spielen musste und sie die Prophetin.

　

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, ist sich sicher das er ihre Antwort bereits weiß. Sie steht auf und füllt seine Schüssel nach, bevor er mehr sagen kann, bevor er ablehnen kann.

　

So kann sie noch einige Minuten länger hier sitzen und den vertrauten Gedanken an ihre Mutter nach hängen. Sie macht den besten Eintopf, fällt Jeanne mit einem Mal ein. Bei diesem Gedanken kann sie ihre Mutter in der Küche stehen sehen, während sie mit Katrin redet. Eine ruhige, frühe Erinnerung.

　

Langsam überlagert es sich mit dem Bild der Engländer, die in ihr Haus eingedrungen sind und die Suppe auf den Tisch geschüttet haben. Die Suppe auf die sich ihr Vater den ganzen Tag gefreut hat, um in deren Sud ihre tote Schwester zu vergewaltigen.

　

Dann ist sie wieder hier, an diesem Tisch und ein Splitter bohrt sich in ihren Finger. Sie zieht den Splitter heraus.

　

Jean erhebt sich vom Tisch.

　

„Ich werde heute nicht draußen arbeiten können." Redet er mit ihr oder sich selbst?

„Wir werden spätestens heut' Abend wieder eingeschneit sein."

　

Sie weiß nicht mehr was sie erwidert hätte, würde sie noch sprechen. So ist alles was sie macht die Schüssel weg zu räumen und abzuwaschen; Das Haus sauber zu halten, während Jean in der Stube sitzt und einen Stuhl repariert.

　

Sie kann spüren wie der Schnee dicker wird, als würde sich ein Gewicht auf sie legen, ganz ähnlich wie das Gefühl einer dieser sehr schweren Decken unter der sie im Schloß des Königs geschlafen hat.

　

Mit dem Sonnenaufgang fühlt sich alles etwas echter an. Und auch wenn Jeanne es nicht gern zu gibt erfüllen ihre Aufgaben sie mit der Zufriedenheit etwas sinnvolles getan zu haben.

　

Sie melkt die beiden Kühe, füttert die Hühner und die Sau, wo sie länger bleibt als notwendig. So sieht sie den Kühen beim kauen zu und hört das gackern der Hühner. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst ist tut sie es nur um Jean aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie kniet vor dem Holzgatter, kann ihren kühlen Atem aufsteigen sehen und starrt in das Gehege, starrt vielleicht auch ein wenig in sich selbst hinein.

　

Sie fragt sich das erste Mal ob sie die Ferkel vielleicht schlachten werden und fühlt so etwas wie Abscheu bei dem Gedanken. Haben sie auch genug essen für den Winter? Denn offensichtlich werden sie ihn hier verbringen. Welch trostloser Gedanke.

　

Vorher hat sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, selbstsicher das sie einen Weg finden würde zu fliehen. Sie fragt sich wie es jetzt wäre bei ihren Eltern zu sein. Sie fragt sich, wie es wäre im Schloß zu sein.

　

Ohne es zu bemerken verzieht sie das Gesicht und begegnet dem trägen Blick der trächtigen Sau.

　

Von draußen kommt eine Welle kalten Windes hinein, als Jean die Stalltür öffnet. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und wehrt sich gegen eine Welle von Wärme, die sie nicht erklären kann. Sie steht auf. Ihre Beine prickeln, weil sie zulange die Beine unter sich angewinkelt hatte.

　

Jean steht unbeweglich und etwas verlegen dort, mit Schneeflocken in seinem dunklem Haar und Schal. Er sagt das er nur sehen wollte was sie tut. Es liegt unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, das er nicht daran geglaubt hat sie irgendwo zu finden.

　

Sie wendet sich ab und streut noch ein wenig Korn in das Hühnergehege, nur um etwas zu getan zu haben und Jean nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sie tut das solange, bis er die Stalltür wieder schließt. Dann ist der Eimer leer. Jeanne ist verwirrt.

　

Das Schweigen sagt manchmal so viel mehr als all die Wort die sie je gekannt hat.

　

Am Endes des Tages sind sie vollkommen eingeschneit und alle Möglichkeiten fort zu rennen, werden Minute für Minute spärlicher. Also sitzt sie lediglich vor dem Fenster, ihr Tuch fest um sich gezogen und sieht den Schneeflocken dabei zu wie sie zu Boden rieseln.

　

　


	4. 4.

 

Eingeschneit und unfähig das Haus zu verlassen beginne die Tage des. Jeanne fühlt sich mehr noch wie eine Gefangene als zuvor. Es macht das Haus furchtbar kalt, egal wie viel Holz sie auf das Feuer legt. Sie versucht sich mit Hausarbeit warm zu halten und wenn sie nichts weiter zu tun hat beginnt sie nahe dem Feuer zu spinnen. Die Arbeit ist gleichförmig und monoton, aber es lenkt sie ab. Währenddessen sitzt Jean irgendwo hinter ihr bei der kleinen Öllampe und ließt in der Bibel.

　

Manchmal ließt er ihr vor, aber sie zieht es vor wenn er es nicht tut. Es tut zu sehr weh. Erinnert sie zu sehr daran was sie verloren hat.

　

Die Tage werden immer gleichförmiger. Es wird später hell und früher dunkel. Das Haus schließt sich enger um sie. Sie ist sich dem Raum um sich herum sehr bewusst. Sie ist sich bewusst wie weit Jean von ihr entfernt steht und wie sich alles um sie herum verändert, wenn er da ist.

　

Sie fragt sich ob es Jean ähnlich geht, ob er dieses Gefühl kennt. Ob er weiß wo sie steht ohne sie zu sehen. Wie sie das Gesicht verzieht, wenn sie sich mit der Nadel gestochen hat. Wie sie ihn mit diesem kühlen Blick ansieht, wenn er etwas sehr Dummes sagt.


	5. 5.

Sie sieht das kleine Buch, auf dem Küchentisch, skeptisch an. Es ist aufgeschlagen, die linke Seite halb beschrieben, die Andere leer. Der Federkiel ruht in der Tinte. Die Wintersonne fällt in großzügigen Balken über den Tisch.

　

Sie läßt den Eimer den sie in der Hand hat neben sich auf den Boden stehen, während sie sich vorsichtig dem Tisch nähert, sich setzt und das Buch zu sich hin zieht. Jeanne schaut auf die vollgedrängten Seiten, auf denen Reihe für Reihe, artig und stramm wie kleine Soldaten, die Buchstaben stehen.

　

Jeanne weiß was dieses Buch ist. Schließlich schreibt Jean Tag für Tag hinein. Er sitzt am Feuer und blickt manchmal verloren auf ohne sie zu sehen um dann einer Eingebung folgend weiter zu schreiben. Dieses Buch... Birgt mehr Interesse für sie als alle anderen Bücher und sie inspiziert seine Schrift sehr genau.

　

Sie kennt Jeans Schrift. Sie hat zwar keine Ahnung ob Jeans Schrift besonders leserlich ist oder besonders schön, aber sie mag wie es aussieht. Jeanne hat ihm dabei zugesehen wie er für sie geschrieben hat. Über das Papier gebeugt; Die Feder zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Er ließ schreiben so * _einfach_ * aussehen, obwohl es für sie harte Arbeit ist.

　

Vorsichtig nimmt sie das Buch in die Hand und es fühlt sich an, als lege sie ihre über Jeans Finger. Sie zieht ihre Hand ein wenig zurück und plaziert sie an einer andere Stelle. Das braune Leder ist abgewetzt und weich unter ihren Fingerspitzen, während sie die Seiten nah vor ihr Gesicht hält und die seltsamen Rundungen und Striche ansieht, die das Papier zieren.

　

Vorsichtig blättert sie das Buch durch. Sie kann ihren eigenen Namen erkennen, sauber eingereiht in all die Worte die ihm gehören. Sie möchte wissen was er sagt. Sie möchte wissen was es bedeutet. Sie hebt die Hand und berührt Worte, die verschlüsselt für sie sind.

　

Dort steht sie, das Buch hoch an ihr Gesicht gehalten, beinahe so dicht, das sie es mit ihrem Kinn berühren kann. Sie kann den schweren Geruch der Tinte an ihrer Nase kitzeln spüren.

　

Die Wintersonne wärmt sie gleichmäßig.

　

Vorsichtig legt sie den Kopf schief, zieht die Brauen zusammen, öffnet den Mund ein wenig. Dies ist ihr Name, denkt sie. Geschrieben von seiner Hand.

　

Sie fährt mit dem Zeigefinger darüber. Eine Seite weiter, findet sie ihren Namen erneut.

　

Sie denkt, dieser Eintrag könnte über den Tag sein, an dem sie ihre Audienz beim Dauphin hatte. Und dieser hier der Tag an dem sie Orleans gestürmt haben oder dieser hier--

　

„Jeanne! Was... Was machst du da?"

　

Sie läßt das Buch vor lauter Schreck fallen und sieht auf. Jean sieht sie aus verärgertem Gesicht an, er ist mit ein paar schnellen Schritten neben ihr und hebt das Buch auf. Er presst es zusammen, damit es ja zu bleibt, als würden alle seine Geheimnisse hinaus sickern und Jeanne alles erzählen.

　

Sein Mund ist wieder zusammen gezogen, seine Augen heller als sonst. „Hast du--?" er gestikuliert mit dem Buch in der Hand. Dann fällt es ihm ein. „Ich meine..."

　

Er schüttelt den Kopf, als er versteht was für eine dumme Frage er stellen will. Sie sieht ihn weiterhin an.

　

Mit ihrem Daumen kratzt sie über ihre Fingerspitze wo mit sie eben noch Wörter berührt hat.

　

„Wenn du willst," sagt er nach einiger Zeit. „bringe ich dir das lesen bei."

　

Anstatt zu antworten steht sie auf, nimmt ihren Eimer und beginnt den Fußboden zu schrubben.

　

　


	6. 6.

Der Sonntag ist ein heiliger Tag.

Natürlich will das Vieh auch an diesem Tag gefüttert werden und das Essen macht sich ebenfalls nicht von selbst, aber während sie backt und wäscht, rezitiert sie Psalm für Psalm, bis dies alles ist was sie hört. Sie erschrickt wenn Jean plötzlich hinter ihr steht, fertig mit seiner Arbeit und sein Gesicht von der Eiseskälte gerötet ist.

Manchmal wenn er dann inmitten der Küche steht, sieht er so aus, als erwarte er Befehle von ihr. Ein lautes _warum kämpft du nicht weiter?_ oder ein _geh mir aus dem weg und kämpf!_ , bevor er seinen Umhang und den Schal auszieht (und die Erinnerung gleich mit) und diese an den Haken neben der Tür hängt.

Er tritt neben sie an den Küchentisch und sieht ihr zu. Sie wünscht sich er würde fort gehen und sie nicht beim ‚Vater Unser‘ stören.

Die ist ein heiliger Tag und sie will ihn nicht im Groll verbringen. Damit, zugeben zu müssen, das sie ihm nicht vergeben kann das er sie von ihrer göttlichen Mission aufgehalten hat. Es würde ihr ihren eigenen Makel aufzeigen. Sie müsste sich dann fragen wie sie Gottes Botschafter sein kann.

Er hingegen steht nur dort und ahnungslos was er für einen Tumult in ihr auslöst. Vielleicht trägt das dazu bei, das sie noch ärgerlicher ist. Sie wirft ihm Seitenblicke zu, die fragen _warum stehst du hier?_

Er sieht sie ohne zurück zu weichen an. Als keine Antwort von ihm kommt, wendet sie ihren Blick ab und vergräbt ihre Hände im Teig, läßt ihn zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch quillen.

Sie formt ihn langsam zu einem Klumpen, verteilt ein wenig mehr Mehl auf der porigen Oberfläche.

Immer noch kleben einige Reste an den Innenseiten ihrer Finger und Handflächen. Und dort ist Jeans Finger, der eine Linie über Jeannes Hand zieht und den gestohlenen Teig in seinem Mund verschwinden lässt.

Da ihre Hände voll mit der klebrigen Masse sind, drückt sie ihren Ellbogen in seinen Bauch, aber anstatt eines Schmerzensruf, lacht er nur.

Als sie sich sagt, das sie nicht lächeln sollte, ist es bereits zu spät. Sie sieht ihn tadelnd an, aber er grinst nur und zuckt mit den Schultern.

 


	7. 7.

Dies ist das Ende des Novembers: Des Nachts starrt Jeanne in die Dunkelheit, während sie versucht den Traum zu vergessen, aus dem sie das laute Heulen des Windes geweckt hat.

Ihr ist furchtbar kalt und ihre Rippen tun ihr weh, als hätte man sie getreten.

Dieses Bett fühlt sich wie ihr Totenlager an.

*

Die Dezembertage kommen. Der Schnee wächst über Nacht, häuft sich vor der Tür und den Fenstern auf, wenn sie morgens raus schaut.

Sie steht in der offenen Tür, ihr Tuch um sich geschlungen. Die Wärme ihres Bettes umgibt sie noch.

Alles ist grau in der Dämmerung. Bald wird sich das rote Licht über den Schnee und die Wipfel der schwarzen Tannen und schneebedeckten Bäume ergießen. In einer Stunde, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist, wird der Schnee weiß aussehen, so wie es sein sollte.

Sie steht dort und sieht dabei zu, spürt wie die Kälte ihre Arme hinauf kriecht. Sie nimmt es kaum wahr, starrt hinaus und sieht Traumfetzen im Schnee.

 


	8. 8.

 

Jeanne hat für dieses Jahr die Hoffnung aufgegeben das der König eine Nachricht senden wird. Sie hat aufgehört nach einem Boten Ausschau zu halten.

Es hat etwas Endgültiges diese Tatsache anzuerkennen. Sie ergibt sich in die leeren Tage, in die Routine, die Jean und sie umeinander aufgebaut haben.

Draußen liegt immer noch Schnee, perfekt und weiß.

Jean hinterläßt tiefe Spuren, die schwarzes, gefrorenes Gras zum Vorschein bringen. Die Spuren füllen sich nur langsam. Jeanne könnte den ganzen Tag dabei zusehen. Manchmal vergißt sie dann wie kalt ihre Hände sind, während sie spinnt.

Während er am Tisch sitzt und in sein Buch schreibt, hält er manchmal inne und sieht sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er sagt nichts. Manchmal seufzt er. Es ist ein Geräusch das sie aufschreckt; ein Geräusch das ein Tier machen würde, wenn es verletzt ist.

An Tagen wie diesem, fragt sie sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt kennt.

Es sind die Tage, an denen auch er still ist. Die Tage, an denen er weit weg scheint und sie eine namenlose Angst packt, von der sie sich abwendet und vorgibt blind zu sein. Sie will nichts davon wissen und doch-

Sie wendet den Blick ab und ihr Fuß preßt härter auf das Pedal, ihre Hände arbeiten unnachgiebiger und fester. Das Stück das sie nun spinnt ist so hart wie Packschnur.

*

Er ließt ihr wieder vor. Sie döst vor sich hin, wie eine Katze, neben dem Ofen. Wacht manchmal auf, verändert ihre Position ein bißchen. Diesmal preßt sie ihre Knie an ihre Brust und gähnt.

Jean sieht auf und hält inne. Seine Wangen sind gerötet von der Hitze des Ofens. Seine Augen sind nicht länger blau, in der Abwesenheit des Lichts. Alles um sie herum ist in warmes braun und rot getaucht, als wäre der Herbst über sie eingebrochen. Sie zieht ihr Tuch noch fester um sich, obwohl es bereits warm genug ist. Sie hat das Gefühl sie muss sich selbst schützen.

Sie wendet ihren Blick ab, obwohl es schwer ist. Dann beginnt er wieder stockend zu lesen.

Keine Stunde des Tages ist so still wie diese, mit nichts angefüllt als dem leisen knacken des brennenden Holzes und seiner Stimme. So ruhig wie Sommerregen, der leise gegen das Dach trommelt und zum einschlafen verführt.

Sie wacht erst wieder auf, als das Feuer niedergebrannt ist und Jean still ist, er neben ihr vor der Bank hockt und sie aufmerksam ansieht. Er sagt ihren Namen, aber er berührt sie nicht.

Sie hat das Bedürfnis ihn fort zu schicken, doch findet keinen Grund dies zu tun. Schließlich kniet er nur dort und sieht sie an. Sein Name liegt auf ihren Lippen, wie etwas das an der Kante steht und im Begrif ist zu fallen.

„Es ist spät, Jeanne.“ Seine Stimme ist warm und weich, anders als sein Gesicht, das im erlöschendem Licht unnachgiebig wirkt. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen.“

Sie nickt und sieht ihn nicht an, als sie aufsteht und zu ihrer Kammer geht. Ihr Bett ist kalt und steif. Sie ist allein. Allein, mit ihrem Schweigen und ihrem Gott.

Oh, dieses Schweigen. Immer dieses Schweigen.

In dieser Nacht träumt sie von einer grauen Zelle, mit sechs schwarzen Ecken und sie in der Mitte. Sie hält ihr Schwert drohend umfaßt, aus der Ferne hört sie die Kirchenglocken zur Vesper rufen.

Meine Mission, denkt sie als sie erwacht, meine Mission.

*

Sein Blick liegt auf dem rostigem Metall, bevor er sie ernst ansieht und den Kopf schüttelt. Das er es ablehnt tut ihr mehr weh, als sie zugeben kann. Sie fühlt sich wie ein Kind, trotzig und wütend, auf etwas vollkommen gerechtfertigtes.

„Dein Haar ist kurz genug, Jeanne.“ sagt er und macht einen Schritt zurück, vielleicht um sich von der Situation zu entfernen: Jeanne mit der Schere in ihrer Hand und der Tatsache das er es schließlich doch tun wird.

Sie wissen das beide. Er vielleicht besser als sie.

„Es... Es ist kurz genug, Jeanne.“ Diese Worte klingen leer und traurig.

Sie sehen sich an und am Ende dieses Blickes wird er die Schere nehmen und die Augen senken. Er hat ihr noch nie etwas abgeschlagen. Dies bedeutet mehr, das weiß er. Sie muß ihm zeigen das sie immer noch darauf wartet ihre Stimmen zu hören, das sie bereit ist. Jeden beliebigen Tag los zu reiten und Gottes Werk zu vollbringen.

Sie setzt sich auf die Bank, neben dem Ofen, der Tag und Nacht wach ist und Hitze in das Haus pumpt, während draußen in der grauen Mittagszeit, noch immer Schnee fällt.

Jean hockt hinter ihr und als er anfängt zu schneiden, schließt sie die Augen. Für einen Moment ist sie in Orleans, sie kann Dunois und seine Männer lachen hören, hört ihre Witze über sie.

Sie, eine Frau.

Aber Jeans Hand ist ruhig, als er schneidet. Sie hatte vergessen wie aufmerksam und sorgfältig er es tut. Als bedeutet es ihm etwas, das, wenn sie schon kurze Haare haben muß, es wenigstens ordentlich aussehen sollte.

Jetzt kann sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand berühren sie hinter ihrem Ohr um ihren Kopf still zu halten. Sie spürt die Scherenblätter auf ihrem Hinterkopf. Es ist eine beinahe zärtliche Berührung.

Sie spürt wie der Schweiß sich in ihren Brauen und über ihrer Oberlippe sammelt. Die Stellen, an denen seine Fingerspitzen sie berühren fühlen sich an, als würde er sie mit Feuer verbrennen. Es erfordert mehr Kraft als es sollte um ihren Kopf nicht fortzuziehen.

Manchmal hält er den Atem an, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er überlegt es sich jedesmal anders. Sie ist froh darüber: Sie glaubt sie würde seine Worte bis auf ihren schweißnassen Rücken spüren, so wie seinen Atem. Sie würden dort kleben bleiben, als schreibe er auf ihr und sie würde es nicht vergessen können, nie und nie.

Einige Strähnen blassen Haares fallen auf ihre Schultern und in ihr Gesicht. Jean steht auf und zieht einen Stuhl scharrend vor sie, um ihr Pony und die Seiten schneiden zu können. Er ist ihr sehr nah.

Sie ist peinlich berührt, denn sie kann ihren eigenen schlechten Atem riechen und ihren Schweiß. Sie weiß das ihre Haare fettig sind, dazu braucht sie nicht Jeans Hände zu sehen, die glänzen, als er fertig ist und die Schere sinken läßt. Es macht ihm nichts aus. Er ist gewöhnt an die Realität von Körpern und ihren Ausdünstungen.

Er sieht sie abschätzend an. Er hebt seine Hand und sie hört das Schneiden. Gegen das Licht gesehen, kleben Haarsträhnen an seinen Fingern.

Als er aufsteht ist er ihr abgewandt und bleibt es auch. Er sammelt die Haarsträhnen ein, geht hinüber zum Ofen und wirft sie ins Feuer. Sie tut so, als sähe sie nicht das er eine Strähne aufhebt. Sie wendet sich ab und sieht die Schere an.

Sie sucht Jeans Blick und sie hält die Schere hoch, fragend. Als er sie nur mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ansieht, streckt sie die Hand aus und fährt ihm durch sein Haar. Dort wo sie ihn berührt hat, steht sein Haar seltsam ab. Er nickt und räuspert sich, sagt verlegen: „Ja, wahrscheinlich kann ich einen Haarschnitt vertragen.“

Er setzt sich auf die Ecke der Bank, wo sie vorher gesessen hat und neigt den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne. Ihre Finger liegen in der Vertiefung seines Nackens, von wo sie langsam hinauf gleiten um zu testen wie viel sie abschneiden muß. Sie kann dabei zusehen wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Nacken bildet. Sie läßt sich Zeit damit, schneidet zuerst die klaren Konturen wieder nach, bis der perfekte Kranz um seinen Kopf wieder so aussieht, wie sie es in Erinnerung hat.

Erst dann stutzt sie die Haare im Nacken so kurz wie möglich. So kurz, wie es eben ohne ein Rasiermesser geht. Es ist umständlich, aber es funktioniert. Als sie ihre Fingerspitzen über das Haar dort gleiten läßt, fühlt es sich wie die Zunge einer kleinen Katze an, die sie zutraulich leckt.

Der Rest des Abends vergeht schweigend. Sie ist verunsichert. Berührt immer wieder ihr eigenes Haar, das sich zu weich anfühlt. Das Haar eines Mädchens.

Sie wollte zeigen das sie nicht vergessen hat, das sie noch immer wartet. Sie ist bereit in den Krieg zu gehen, mit dem Gesicht eines Kriegers. Statt dessen fühlt sie sich, als habe sie etwas Totes und Kaltes heraufbeschworen.

Am Abend ritzt sie mit einem Stein ein Kreuz an die Wand und flüstert eine Beichte in die Vertiefungen. Ihre Stimme klingt wie die eines Vogels. Sie erkennt sie nicht mehr.

Niemand ist dort der sie hören könnte. Niemand der ihr vergibt. Sie hält die Augen geschlossen.

 


	9. 9.

Alles steht plötzlich still. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien. Das Licht ist hell und kommt von überall. Das Blau des Himmels erinnert sie an all die Kleider, die sie nie getragen hat. Manchmal fällt von einer Tanne ein wenig Schnee und entblößt einen Ast.

Jeanne hat die Türe des Haus offen gelassen. Sie fühlt sich, als würde sie das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder atmen.

Jean betritt das Zimmer, er schließt die Tür. Erst jetzt wird ihr wirklich kalt. Sie weiß das er im Stall war und eines der Ferkel getötet hat. Sie hat das Quieken gehört. Würde sie noch einmal die Tür öffnen, würde sie es draußen im Schnee liegen sehen können. Tot und nackt, die rosanen glatten Muskeln würden feucht glitzern und weiße Schwaden in den Himmel ziehen.

Er fragt sie wie die Katze hier her kommt, die in der Ecke sitzt. Sie gibt ihm keine Antwort. Sie weiß es nicht. Die Augen der Katze leuchten golden. Sie schmiegt sich an Jeans Beine, als er sich an den Tisch setzt.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Jeanne.“ sagt er später. Sie versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie wissen will was es ist. Ihre Finger glänzen von dem Fett des Fleisches, das sie schneidet.

Sie hat Gulasch gemacht und Pökelfleisch aus dem Rest. Die Innereien hat sie eingelegt, so wie es ihr ihre Mutter gezeigt hat, nur die Leber ißt Jean roh. Sie verschwenden nichts. Jeanne fühlt sich schwindelig so viel essen zu können, während sie weiß das überall in Frankreich Leute unter den Engländern hungern.

Es ist beinahe ein Festmahl, mit dem Fleisch und der üppigen Sauce, den weichen Kartoffeln und dem frisch gebackenem Brot. Sie fühlt sich schuldig.

Sie hofft das ihre Stimmen etwas sagen werden, doch sie sind still, wie die Toten.

Sie läßt das Geschirr stehen, Jean sagt sie müßten aufbrechen. Sie tut was er sagt. Das Pferd schnauft laut und aufgeregt, als wisse es was kommen wird. Als sie den weißen Weg hinab reiten ist das Tier immer noch erregt davon endlich wieder laufen zu dürfen. Selbst die Last von zwei Personen scheint dem Tier nichts auszumachen.

Jeanne weiß nicht wie lange sie reiten, doch sie hält die Augen offen, merkt sich Wege und Abzweigungen für später. Ja, später, denkt sie. Sie hat den Wunsch frei zu sein noch nicht aufgegeben, egal was Jean denkt.

Sie weiß das bald der Frühling kommt und mit dem Schnee schmilzt jedes Hindernis das sie zurückhält.

Nur an Jeans Gesicht, wenn er sieht das sie nicht im Haus ist, kann sie jetzt nicht denken. Dafür ist er zu nah, seine Wärme hinter ihrem Körper zu durchdringend.

Dann sieht Jeanne die Ausläufer der Häuser, die Umrisse eines Dorfes. Sie ist verwirrt, versteht nicht was sie hier wollen, doch bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken kann, sieht sie das Kreuz, das sich schwarz auf dem Himmel der Abenddämmerung abzeichnet. Sie hört die Glocke schlagen und sie preßt ihren Mund gegen den kratzenden Stoffs ihres Mantel um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken das in ihrer Kehle aufsteigt.

Jeanne geht voraus, steht ein wenig abseits von all den Leuten die an diesem Tag in die Kirche strömen. Es wird ihr erst jetzt klar: Es ist der Geburtstag Christis. Jean sagt ihren Namen und sie bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. Er faßt sie an die Hand, gibt ihr ein Stück Tuch. Nein, eine Kappe. Der Stoff ist weiß und so weich, das sie für einen Moment an einen Brautschleier erinnert ist. Sie zieht das Kleidungsstück gehorsam auf. Sein Blick ruht auf ihrem Kinn, wo sie die Kappe zubindet.

Erst dann erklimmen sie die morschen Kirchentreppen. Im Weihwasserbecken schwimmt Eis. Die Stelle wo Jeanne ihre Stirn und Fingerspitzen mit dem Wasser berührt ist eiskalt.

Der Geruch von Weihrauch und Tannenzweigen hängt in der Luft. Die Kirche ist so voll, das Jean ihr sehr nah ist, beinahe ihre Ellbogen berührt. Sie sitzen sehr weit hinten, doch wenigstens müssen sie nicht die ganze Messe über stehen. Dann ist da die betende Stimme des Priesters, inbrünstig, ehrlich und anklagend. Die Menge, die seine Worte wiederholt. Sie sinkt hinab auf die Knie, ihre betenden Hände nach oben gerichtet. Die Bank ist hart unter ihr.

Jeanne fühlt sich wie ein Kind, das lange Zeit nicht zu Hause war, und trotzdem alles noch wiedererkennt. Sie kennt die Lieder, die Worte, die Litaneien. Die Büste der Heiligen Barbara heißt sie willkommen, lächelt warmherzig ihr Willkommen.

Jemand reicht ihr ein Gesangsbuch, doch sie lehnt es ab. Sie kennt die Lieder auch so. Ihre Stimme ist schwach, aber um so länger sie beten und singen, um so eher gewöhnt sie sich daran. Jean wirft ihr Blicke zu, undeutbar wie Rätsel. Der Priester breitet seine Arme aus, sein Gewand fällt um ihn wie zwei große Flügel, als er sie alle segnet. Sie möchte aufstehen und um Vergebung bitten, immer und immer wieder.

Jean neben ihr ist still, während sich die Kirche leert. Er weiß, das sie ihre Beichte abgeben möchte. Er wartet, in der Bank sitzend und zum Altar hinauf schauend. Sein Gesicht wirkt abwesend von wo aus Jeanne ihn ansieht.

Als sie von ihrer Beichte wiederkehrt, zündet Jean gerade eine Kerze an. Sie tritt leise neben ihn. Sein Blick ist forschend, als er sich ihr zuwendet.

Er streckt seine Hände aus und streicht die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

 


	10. 10.

 

Es regnet und regnet. Alles wird zu Matsch. Die ersten Maiglöckchen, die Jeanne so erfreut vor einigen Tagen gefunden hat, werden fort geschwemmt, wie Treibholz. Die zarten Wurzeln sehen aus wie helle Wegweiser im dunklem Schlamm.

Die Katze wirft im Stall Junge; kleine, nackte Wesen mit verklebtem Fell, die sich blind an ihre Mutter drängen. In den Wochen danach findet Jeanne immer wieder tote Junge im Heu. Einige sind erfroren oder waren einfach zu schwach, andere hat die Katze selbst tot gebissen. Am Ende ist nur noch eines übrig und die Mutter hinterläßt das Junge wie ein Geschenk, bevor sie selbst wieder ihrer Wege geht.

Überall sprießt Grünes, alles um sie herum ist geschäftig und erwacht zu neuem Leben. Die Morgen beginnen alle mit Vogelgesang und Nebel - Jean, der in der Küche steht und sagt das heute ein guter Tag wird. Manchmal stimmt das.

In Jeanne erwacht eine namenlose Unrast. Der Frühling kommt.

Oh, dieses Erwachen ist schlimmer als der Schlaf des Winters. Sie scheint sich mehr als jemals zuvor ihrer Arme und Beine bewußt zu sein. Jedem ihrer Finger und Zehen. Jeder verborgenenen Stelle ihres Körpers, auch jene die sie sonst ignoriert.

Sie möchte hinaus. Sie weiß nicht ob dies etwas mit der Befreiung Frankreichs zu tun hat. Vielleicht ist es nur sie, die es nicht aushält eingesperrt zu sein, während die Natur ihre eigene Auferstehung feiert.

Abends zeichnet sie die Wege die sie mit Jean geritten ist in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Wohin wird sie gehen? Sie weiß es nicht. Was wird sie tun? Sie weiß es noch nicht.

Ihre Stimmen werden wissen was zu tun ist, glaubt sie.

Doch der Wind ist nicht sonderbar, erinnert lediglich an schneidende Kälte, wispert von Schnee. Die Wolken bergen auch keine Gesichter, nur die formlosen Muster zusammen geknautschten dunkelweißen Stoffes und dieser klingt auch nicht wie Glocken.

Keine Zeichen. Nicht für Jeanne.

*

Das Wasser des Flusses ist kalt und klar. Die Steine im Wasser erscheinen rund und glatt. Die Sonne läßt alles sehr viel stiller, sehr viel freundlicher erscheinen als es eigentlich ist.

Ihre Hände sind eisig, nachdem sie noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Wäsche gewaschen hat. Sonst hat sie in einem Bottich im Haus gewaschen, mit erhitztem Schneewasser. Doch die Sonne scheint heute so hell, das man sich der Vorstellung hingeben kann es sei warm und Jeanne hat sich verführen lassen die Wäsche hier unten am Fluß zu waschen, mit den Knien im Matsch und vorn über gebeugt, so dass ihr das Blut ins Gesicht steigt und sie am Ende des Tages ihren Rücken nicht mehr gerade machen kann.

Es ist noch nicht ganz Mittag, als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig wird. Sie stützt den Bottich mit Wäsche auf ihre Hüfte und geht dann zurück zum Haus. Auf halbem Weg bleibt sie plötzlich stehen. Ihre Hände sind warm, ja beinahe heiß. Das Blut summt in ihren Adern mit Zustimmung. Sie sieht sich um. Nichts als weites leeres Land. Sie stellt den Wäschebottich dort auf der Wiese ab und kehrt um. Ihre ausgestreckten Handflächen streichen über die Grasspitzen und sie schließt die Augen gegen die Sonne.

Sie steht eine Weile am Ufer und sieht auf den Fluß hinab. Als Kind ist sie oft mit Katrin zum schwimmen gegangen. Ihre Schwester hielt sie dann auf ihren Händen, mit wenig Mühe und ließ sie über die Wasseroberfläche gleiten. Die Erinnerung läßt Jeanne lächeln.

Doch das Bild von Katrin und ihr zerfließt und hinterläßt den Wunsch sauber zu sein. Ins Wasser einzutauchen und all den Schmutz der vorangegangenen Monate von sich zu waschen. Sie will nicht nur Teile von sich waschen.

Sie weiß das Jean gestern hier unten stand und das gleiche getan hat. Sie hat ihn danach gesehen, wie er in die Küche gekommen ist, mit nicht mehr bekleidet als einer Hose. Jeanne hatte für einen Moment fasziniert dabei zugesehen wie ein Wassertropfen von seinem Schlüsselbein hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel geronnen war. Sie hatte sich abgewandt, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengrube, das sie nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Den ganzen restlichen Abend über hatte ihr der Geruch von Sonnenschein, Schweiß und Flußwasser in der Nase gehangen.

Als sie am Wasser ankommt ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, doch zieht sich trotzdem aus, schnell, bevor sie es sich anders überlegt. Stück für Stück entblößt sie ihre Haut. Stück für Stück legt sie den Winter ab, bis sie vollkommen nackt ist. Der Wind auf ihrer Haut fühlt sich erschreckend an, ihre ganze Haut scheint berührt zu werden. Ihre Zehen graben sich tief in den Matsch, als sie für einen Moment lediglich dort steht, die Augen geschlossen und ihre Arme hebt.

Es ist eisig, als sie ihren ersten Schritt ins Wasser wagt. So kalt, das es ihr den Atem aus den Lungen treibt. Sie geht weiter. Weiter. Bis das Wasser ihre Schenkel berührt, ihre Hüften, ihre Rippen und schließlich ihre Brüste.

Jeanne wäscht sich gründlich, aber schnell. Sie taucht ihren Kopf unter und reibt an ihrer Kopfhaut, rubbelt das Haar bis sie das Gefühl hat das der ganze Dreck fort ist, bevor sie den Kopf zurück schmeißt und in die Sonne guckt.

Als sie aufschaut erkennt sie Jean am Ufer stehen. Sie ist nicht erstaunt, hat es beinahe erwartet. Sie denkt an den Wäschezuber und ärgert sich innerlich darüber ihn inmitten der Wiese stehen gelassen zu haben. Sie hätte Jean auch ebenso einladen können.

Das frischgrüne Gras schwingt um ihn herum. Der Himmel ist Sommerblau. Sie kann sein Gesicht gegen die Sonne nicht sehen - Er ist bloß eine Silhouette.

Sie schließt die Augen und kann ihren Herzschlag in ihrem Mund schmecken, in ihren Handflächen spüren. Ihre Brustwarzen schmerzen auf eine nicht vollkommen unangenehme Art, während ihr Körper kalt und warm gleichzeitig ist und trotzdem nichts von beiden. Nichts, was sie jemals erlebt hat. Wahrscheinlich sind ihre Wangen gerötet.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet ist er verschwunden. Jeanne ist sich nicht mehr sicher ob er wirklich da war. Das hohe Gras schwingt von Seite zu Seite im sanftem Wind.

Als sie sich angezogen hat und zurück kehrt, stellt sie fest, das Jean den Wäschebottich bereits mit ins Haus genommen hat.

 


	11. 11.

Diesmal ist sie weiter als jemals zuvor gekommen.

Es dauert bis in den späten Abend, bis Jean sie findet. Sie ist auf dem Weg ins Dorf. Sie geht durch den Wald um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die Schatten der Bäume sind lang und sehr schwarz, lassen das Gras das zwischen den Bäumen wächst noch grüner erscheinen als es ist.

Jean ist so leise, das sie sich fragt wie sie glaubte ihm entkommen zu können. Er ist ein Soldat. Sie ist ein Mädchen.

Sie läuft vor ihm weg. Doch er ist schneller.

Er preßt sie ins Moos und hält ihre Arme fest. Sein Atem ist laut. Er ist wütend und schreit sie an. Jeanne stellt fest das Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen und sie schluchzt, doch es klingt eher wie das hohe Fiepen eines kleinen Hundes der verlassen worden ist.

Sie versteht es nicht. Es war so wichtig es heute zu tun. Sie war sich so sicher. So sicher, das es nur eine Botschaft sein konnte.

Sie möchte liegen bleiben und in den kühlen Boden weinen. Sie möchte liegen bleiben und warten bis das Gras beginnt um sie zu wuchern, bis ihr Körper von innen heraus aufgefressen wird und die Gezeiten ihre Knochen zermalmen. Jean berührt sie nicht, als er sich aufsetzt.

„Jeanne.“ sagt er, eindringlich: „Jeanne.“

Er klingt müde und frustriert.

Sie stützt sich mit Mühe auf und sieht ihn nun an. Ihre Knie drücken sich in den Waldboden, ihre Finger sind feucht vom Gras und ihren Tränen. Sie kann ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, wie er dort so sitzt und sie ansieht. Es scheint wichtig zu sein das sie ihm zuhört.

„Das hier.“ seine Stimme zittert.

„Das hier ist kein Spaß für mich.“ Seine Worte haben Nachdruck, als zweifle er daran das sie ihm das glaubt. „Ich habe keinen Spaß daran zu sehen wie du fliehen willst. Vor mir. Als sei ich der Feind.“

Für einen Moment scheint er nicht sicher zu sein, ob er weiter reden soll. Als er es tut, tut es ihr weh, ihm zu zuhören.

„Ich will nichts außer das du sicher bist und wenn dies bedeutet das du den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr mit mir sprichst... Dann soll es eben so sein.“

Der Wald um sie herum birgt heraufziehende Dunkelheit und Kälte. Der Wind hat angehalten. Wolken sind keine zu sehen. Irgendwo hinter Jean fallen Blätter zu Boden. Und eine Viertelmeile entfernt steht Jeans Pferd, an den Ast einer Linde gebunden. Der schmale Kopf des Pferdes ist nach unten gewandt und es grast langsam und leise. Sie schließt die Augen. Jeanne spürt, wie ihre Stärke sie verläßt. Wie die Realität sie einholt. So viele Dinge geschehen in diesem Moment und doch ist Jeanne vollkommen allein. Niemand hat sie geleitet. Man hat sie verlassen.

Gerade wünscht sie sich nichts mehr, als zurück zu kehren. Wohin? Vielleicht in das Haus, das sie mit Jean teilt. Vielleicht nach Domremy zu ihrer Mama.

Sie sitzen sich gegenüber wie zwei Figuren in einem Theaterstück. Sie sind erschöpft voneinander und doch sind sie alles was sie haben. Sie sind aufeinander angewiesen wie Kinder.

Jeanne starrt ihn an. Seine Augen sind blau, seine Pupillen schwarz. Beides ist sehr genau voneinander getrennt.

„Ich will nicht das du dich in den Tot stürzt, als sei dies ein Opfer das Gott von dir verlangt. Denn das ist es nicht.“

Er steht mit einem Mal auf, umfaßt ihren Arm und zieht sie hoch. Während dem ganzen Weg zurück redet er nicht mehr, obwohl sie es erwartet.

Es ist bereits dunkel, als sie zurück kehren. Der Wind weht ihnen den Geruch von nassem, verbranntem Holz zu. Es wird Jeanne erst nach einigen Augenblicken klar, was vorgefallen ist. Das Haus ist nicht mehr als ein schwarzes Wrack gegen den mitternachtsblauen Horizont. Das Feuer züngelt noch nahe am Boden an einigen fast unversehrten Brettern, doch alles andere ist Asche, schwarzer Rauch.

Sie spürt wie Jean innehält. Er steigt ab und hält das ängstlich tänzelnde Tier am Halfter. Jeanne rutscht vom Sattel und sieht sich fassungslos um. Der Matsch und Ruß ergeben eine widerwärtige Masse, die ihnen bis an die Knöchel klebt.

Jean stapft inmitten diese Zerstörung, die ein wenig an einen gefällten Baum erinnert. Jeanne folgt ihm widerwillig. Es riecht wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Der Ofen ist ein verschrumpelter unnützer Klumpen. Die Bank daneben ist auseinandergebrochen wie ein Apfel. Die Betten haben lichterloh gebrannt, mit all dem Stroh. Dort wo Jean sein Tintenfaß abgestellt hat ist nun ein dunkler blauer Tintenfleck, überzogen von Glas. Sie verbrennt sich die Finger, als sie diesen schimmernden Kompaß berührt. Tönerne Gefäße sind auseinander gesprungen und haben ihren Inhalt auf dem Boden entleert, wie es Menschen tun, wenn sie sterben. Selbst die Tiere sind tot.

Jean schaut methodisch nach, ob etwas von dem was übrig geblieben ist, gebraucht werden kann. Er findet nichts.

Währenddessen steht Jeanne dort, umgeben von dieser schützenden Hülle, die nun nichts mehr ist als ein zersplittertes Gefäß. Sie fühlt sich schwindelig. Sie kann den süßlichen Geruch von Blut, Fleisch und Haaren riechen, der an dem Staub klebt, wie Fliegen am Honig. Während sie ihren Mageninhalt neben den Überresten des Küchentisches entleert, schüttelt sie das Wissen das sie das Opfer hätte sein können. Sollen.

(erinnert sich: Die Flammen wie sie langsam ihren Weg über ihren Körper lecken. Angefangen bei ihrem blauem, blauem Kleid. Und weiter. An ihren nackten Füßen. Dort tut es am meisten weh. Sie stemmt sich gegen die Fesseln, solange bis es ihr die Haut aufreißt. Dieser Geruch. Es ist ihr Haar, das langsam in Flammen aufgeht. Sie erinnert sich.)

Jean läßt sich neben ihr nieder und reibt ihren Rücken. Sie holt tief Luft und wischt sich mit ihrem Handrücken über den Mund.

Jeanne sieht auf und es formen sich Fragen in ihrem Kopf, sie weiß nicht welche sie zuerst stellen soll. Ihr Mund ist voll mit Galle. Sie spuckt noch einmal aus.

Jeans Hände sind schwarz, als er sich wieder erhebt.

„Wir reiten nach Château Tiffauges.“ Seine Stimme ist dunkel, gefärbt von Vorahnungen.

Jeanne nickt, als wäre sie auch selbst darauf gekommen, aber innerlich fühlt sie sich hilflos. Als Jean ihre Hand nimmt und sie zurück zum Pferd führt, hofft sie das zumindest die Katze ihren Weg aus dem Feuer gefunden hat.

Katzen haben einen sechsten Sinn, denkt sie.

Die Katze hat bestimmt einen Fluchtweg aus dem Scheiterhaufen gefunden.

 


	12. 12.

Sie sind in einem Gasthaus.

 

Es riecht nach Bier und Rauch und Körpergeruch. Jemand lacht dröhnend. Irgendwo kichern einige zu junge Mädchen betrunken. Ein Kerl schlägt auf den Tisch und schreit einen anderen an. Jemand beginnt weiter hinten eine Schlägerei. Die Wirtin kreischt sie sollten das draußen machen. Der arme Hund den es erwischt hat, wird von drei Männern hinaus geschleift. Es wird gewettet, geraucht und getrunken. Im fahlen Licht entblößt ein Betrunkener mit wurschtigen Fingern die Brust einer Magd. Es ist eines von diesen Etablisments nach dessen Besuch Jeanne eigentlich eine Beichte ablegen müßte. Doch das Haus ist so voll, das sie nicht weiter auffallen.

Sie sitzen an einem dunklem Tisch in der Ecke. Jeans Gesicht ist hart, er sitzt näher bei ihr, als er es sonst tut. Sie ist beinahe ganz gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie hat keine Angst vor diesen großen, grobschlächtigen Männern. Sie beobachtet sie mit einer Mischung aus Ekel, Mitleid und Faszination.

Jean hat ein Glas Brandwein bestellt. Der Becher ist ranzig und Jeanne ist sich sicher das er seltsam riecht. Doch hin und wieder nimmt Jean einen Schluck, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Man könnte meinen das er bloß seinen Gedanken nachhängt und sich betrinkt. Sie weiß es besser und als der erste Mann der sich davon täuschen läßt sich dem Tisch nähert und Jean fragt für wie viel er ihm das Mädchen ausleiht, findet er sich schließlich mit dem Gesicht auf dem Tisch wieder, mit Jean hinter ihm, der ihn ohne Mühe niederdrückt.

Seine rote Nase ist gegen den Tisch gedrückt und Jean wispert ihm etwas ins Ohr, das sie nicht versteht und auch nicht verstehen will. Sie wendet sich ab. Plötzlich ist dies alles nicht mehr ein Ort der Faszination, sondern sehr real und viel zu nah.

Ekel steigt in ihr auf. Abneigung, die sie beinahe körperlich spüren kann. Sie möchte Jean bitten zu gehen, als er sich wieder setzt und sein Glas in die Hand nimmt.

„Wir werden heute nacht hier schlafen.“ sagt er statt dessen, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn er sieht Jeanne nicht an. „Morgen werden wir dir etwas anderes zum anziehen suchen müssen, bevor wir nach Tiffauges reiten.“

Sie möchte widersprechen, doch noch während sie die Worte sucht taucht die Wirtin vor ihnen auf und sagt ihnen das ein Zimmer für sie frei geworden ist. Jean steht auf und nimmt erneut ihre Hand, als er der Wirtin folgt. Seine Hand ist warm und rauh. Jeanne hält ihren Blick auf ihre Hände fixiert. Es ist sicher so. Sie bildet sich ein, das alle sie ansehen, als sie den Schankraum durchqueren. Das Gegröle und Gelache gilt ihr. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Sie atmet hörbar aus, als sie die Galerie hinaufgehen. Irgendwo dort in der Dunkelheit drängt sich ein Paar aneinander das verzweifelte, hohe Geräusche von sich gibt. Jeanne ist an ihre Schwester erinnert. Sie hat wieder das Verlangen sich zu übergeben. Sie ist sich sicher das diesmal nicht einmal mehr Galle hochkommen würde.

Mit einem letzten Ätzen verstummen die Geräusche im Treppenhaus und die Alte vor ihnen hält am letzten Zimmer des Ganges an, schließt ihnen auf und wünscht ihnen mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen eine gute Nacht.

Das Zimmer - eine Dachkammer- enthält nicht mehr als ein Bett, einen Stuhl und eine Schüssel trübes Wasser. Die Fenster schließen nicht richtig und trotzdem stinkt es nach dem unaussprechlichem Akt der Sünde.

Sie sieht Jean dabei zu wie er die Öllampe die neben der Tür an einem Hacken hängt neben das Bett stellt, bevor er sein Wams und seine Stiefel auszieht und sich dankbar auf das Bett sinken läßt.

Jeanne sieht sich im Zimmer um und findet einen Stein, mit dem sie ein Kreuz in die Wand kerbt, bevor sie sich auf die Knie fallen läßt und um Vergebung bittet. Nachdem sie das Vater Unser dreimal aufgesagt hat und jedes Wort davon genau so meint, dreht sie sich zu Jean um.

Er schläft. Sie ist beinahe überrascht darüber und empört. Sie weiß das es leicht und ungerecht wäre ihn aufzuwecken mit der Bitte auf dem Boden zu schlafen, nur weil ihr von überall die Sünde entgegen lacht. Etwas an diesem Raum, an diesem Ort macht sie ängstlich. Alles scheint ihr anstößig und obszön. Die Schatten flüstern ihr zu. Das Gebälk ächzt wie eine wollüstige Frau und von unten kann sie das laute Lachen irgendeines Kerles hören. Und Schritte. Schritte vor der Tür.

Sie sieht Jeans ruhiges Gesicht aufmerksam an. Sie hat schon früher auf engem Raum mit ihm geschlafen. Sie weiß das von ihm keine Gefahr droht. Und doch ist ein Teil in ihr angewidert von ihm (weil er ein Mann ist) und gleichzeitig scheint an seiner Seite der einzig sichere Ort zu sein (weil er Jean ist)

Entgegen der einen und zur Erleichterung der andere Seite schleicht Jeanne hinüber zu dem Bett, zieht ihre Schuhe aus und kriecht neben ihn unter das Lacken. Das Stroh pickst sie durch den Leinensack in den Rücken und sie kann sich beinahe einreden das sie in ihrem eigenem Bett schläft, wäre da nicht das Gegröle und Jeans Wärme an ihrer Seite.

Sie glaubt eine Gestalt bei der Tür zu sehen und hebt die Öllampe und leuchtet dorthin, wo der Schatten eben noch gewesen ist.

Jean gibt ein Geräusch von sich, bevor er die Augen aufschlägt und sie verschlafen ansieht.

„Jeanne, warum schläfst du nicht?“ Sie weiß nicht was sie darauf erwidern soll, aber Jean hat sich daran gewöhnt das sie ihm nicht antwortet.

„Schlaf jetzt.“ verlangt er seufzend und sie will ihm sagen das es nicht so einfach geht. Sie schließt die Augen vor den Bildern die sie sieht. Sie glaubt eine Stimme zu hören, so nah, das sie neben dem Bett stehen müßte. Sie könnte nicht wiedergeben was sie sagt und sie will es nicht hören. Sie dreht ihren Kopf zu Jean. Sie liegt beinahe an seiner Schulter und versucht ruhig und tief zu atmen. Sein Geruch vertreibt den nach heißer Kartoffelsuppe, Katrins Blut und dem Gestank des Engländers. Es lindert nicht ihre Befürchtung das etwas nicht stimmt, aber es beruhigt sie.

Sie liegt noch lange wach und denkt über das geschmolzene Glas auf dem Küchentisch nach, über Jean wie er sie in den Waldboden preßt (Ich will nicht das du dich in den Tot stürzt, als sei dies ein Opfer das Gott von dir verlangt. Denn das ist es nicht.), das Grinsen der alten Frau, bevor Jean die Tür schloß.

Jean dreht sich plötzlich und liegt nun schützend an ihrer linken Seite. Sein Mund berührt ihrer Schläfe und sie kann seinen gleichmäßigen Atem spüren. Sein Arm ist über sie geworfen, wie ein Tau, das sie an ihn bindet.

Bevor sie es weiß, schläft sie. Es ist plötzlich nicht mehr so schwer.

 


	13. 13.

Jeanne trägt wieder Männerkleidung. Es gibt nichts praktischeres als eine Hose, ein Wams und Stiefel. Sie fühlt sich wieder wie La Pucelle de Lorraine. Ihr fehlt nur ihr Schwert und ihr Banner.  
(Und ihre Stimmen)

Jean kauft ihr einen Schimmel, nicht so gut wie eines ihrer Schlachtrösser bei Hofe, aber gut genug für die Reise. Sie reiten bereits seit zwei Tagen und sind nun in Loudun angekommen. Jeanne erkennt die Stadt, weil sie auf ihrer ersten Reise zum Dauphin hier halt gemacht hat. Sie steigen in einem Wirtshaus ab.

Jeanne weiß nicht woher Jean das Geld hat und sie fragt auch nicht.

Während ihrem Aufenthalt in Loudun sagt er ihr das er glaubt das Yolande d’Aragon den Brandt hat legen lassen. Jeanne fragt ihn wieso er das denkt.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe getan.“ sagt Jean, sein Gesicht ist ihr nicht zugewendet, während er seine Satteltaschen befestigt. Er klingt gleichgültig, als er ihre Meinung wiedergibt, aber sie weiß das er das auch denkt. „Aber das hast du nicht einsehen können.“

Sie ist wütend und Jean lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß das du sagen willst. Würde Er wollen das du aufhörst hätte er dir das gesagt.“ Jean schüttelt erneut den Kopf, bevor er sie ernsthaft ansieht und hinzufügt: „Aber vielleicht hat er auch einfach aufgehört mit dir zu sprechen.“

Jeannes Kehle schnürt sich zusammen. Sie ist verletzt und starrt Jean sturr und mit Augen voller ungeweinter Tränen an.

Er kann ihren Blick nicht halten.

 


	14. 14.

Um zum Schloß zu gelangen muß man durch unzählige kleine Dörfer, die alle Domremy sein könnten und es doch nicht sind. Die Häuser sind gedrungen und windschief, aber alles erscheint ihr ordentlich und an seinem rechten Platz. Die Sonne läßt die wenigen Fenster in den Häuser wie mit weißer Kreide auf gemalt wirken.

Frauen wie ihre Mutter sehen sie aus wachsamen, aber desinteressierten Augen an. Kinder spielen vor den Häusern, sie halten nicht einmal inne, als Jean und sie an ihnen vorbei reiten. Murmeln rollen unter den Pferden hindurch, außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes.

Sie kann in der Ferne Felder erkennen, die gerade beginnen zu blühen. Gelbgrün und hellgrün soweit das Augen reicht. Ein Stück weiter beginnt ein Wald. Der Himmel ist heute klar und wolkenlos.

Die schmale braune Straße schlängelt sich weiter, wie ein Fluß und führt sie vorbei. Jeanne kämpft das seltsame Gefühl nieder umzukehren. Dann, nach noch einmal beinahe zehn Minuten zu Pferde, erscheint es: Das Schloß liegt auf einem Hügel, groß und ehrerbietend. Sehr viel schöner als das Schloß des Königs in Chinon. Alles sieht friedlich aus und mutet schön an und man könnte die Wehrtürme beinahe vergessen die über alles hinaus ragen.

Dies alles paßt zu seinem Besitzer, denkt sie. All das ist wie für Gilles geschaffen.

Um zum Haupthaus zu kommen brauchen sie beinahe noch einmal zehn Minuten. Tiffauges erscheint ihr wie ein Dorf für sich, abgeschlossen und hoch über allem.

Sie werden in einer großen Halle empfangen. In dem großen Kamin auf der anderen Seite prasselt ein beruhigendes Feuer und Jeanne geht dorthin. Sie fühlt sich erfroren obwohl draußen die Sonne scheint und der Himmel klar ist. Sie wärmt ihre Hände die ganze Zeit, während sie warten.

Die Tür wird plötzlich aufgerissen und ein lautes Lachen ertönt.

Sie kennt es genau, weiß von wem es ist: Gilles De Rais.

„Jeanne!“ ruft er ihren Namen und dann noch lauter. „Jeanne!“

Sie kann das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Die Freude ihren Kameraden wiederzusehen übermannt sie fast. Wie lange war sie allein? Wie lange hat sie mit niemand außer Jean gelebt? Wie lange hat sie geglaubt niemals jemand wieder zu sehen?

Sie springt auf und läuft auf ihn zu und er nimmt sie in die Arme und trägt sie umher wie eine Prinzessin. Sie lachen und lachen und Jeanne fühlt sich frei und gut.

„Wie gut ist es dich wieder zu sehen!“ Er läßt sie los und sein Gesicht ist nah. Sein Grinsen ist breit, sie kann seine Zähne blitzen sehen, das schwarze Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht. Er berührt ihre Wange und seine Augen funkeln. „Du siehst genau so aus, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe.“

Er läßt sie los, klopft ihr auf die Schulter.

„Es ist--“ Ihre Stimme klingt rauh und fremd. Sie bricht bei jedem zweiten Wort. „Es ist auch gut dich wieder zu sehen.“

Sie wirft einen Blick auf Jean. Er kann den Schmerz in seinen Zügen nicht schnell genug verbergen.

„Kommt, kommt. Setzt euch. Du auch, d’Aulon. Ihr müßt verhungert sein. Wie lange seit ihr unterwegs?“

„Beinahe fünf Tage.“ antwortet Jeanne, bevor Jean es kann.

"Fünf Tage? Ja, ihr müßt hungrig sein. Isabelle!“ er ruft nach einem der Mägde. „Isabelle!“

Jeanne setzt sich an den Tisch. Ihr Lächeln ist breit. Sie hat das Gefühl das alles wieder gut werden könnte.

Jeans Blick ist fragend, seine Brauen zusammen gezogen.

*

Gilles besteht darauf das Jeanne sein Gast ist und sie solange auf Tiffauges bleibt wie sie möchte. Sie entscheidet sich dazu zu bleiben, nachdem Gilles ihr erzählt das er seine eigene Kirche hat. Er grinst keck und sagt das er wußte das ihr das gefallen würde.

Ihr Zimmer ist groß und hell und sie hat ein eigenes großes Bett, mit einer richtigen Matratze. Sie steht eine ganze Weile davor, starrt nieder auf die gestärkten sauberen Lacken. Sie sollte inzwischen an Luxus gewohnt sein, aber es hat immer noch etwas leicht abstoßendes.

Trotzdem kriecht sie mitten am Tage unter die Decke und liegt in der warmen Mittagssonne dort. Die Augen geschlossen, dösend.

*

Jeanne verbringt einen Großteil ihres Tages in St. Vincent.

Tritt sie in die Kirche, betritt sie eine andere Welt, eine nach der sie sich sehnt als sei sie unerreichbar. Es ist kühl dort, egal wie heiß es draußen während des Nachmittags wird. Erhellt von nichts als Kerzen und dem warmen Lächeln der Marien Statue am Eingang.

Die Kirche selbst ist schlicht, wird aber von einem der schönsten und farbigsten Mosaiken beleuchtet das Jeanne je gesehen hat.

Der Priester, ein untersetzter Mann mit Glatze, hat die ersten Tage mit ihr gebetet und den Befehl seines Herren sehr ernst genommen sich um Jeanne zu kümmern, doch nun scheint Jeannes Eifer seine gespielte Frömmigkeit erschöpft zu haben.

Sie muß einige Dinge verstehen, andere vergessen und - was am wichtigsten ist - sie muß versuchen wieder die Stimmen zu hören.

Hier ist neue Hoffnung darauf das sie nun, wo sie sich wieder ihrem Glauben zuwenden kann, Gott sie erhört.

Während sie versucht einem Ideal näher zu kommen, das für lange Zeit beinahe unerreichbar gewesen ist, geht das Leben in Tiffauges weiter, es zieht an ihr vorüber ohne das sie es bemerkt oder bedauert.

Warum sollte sie auch?

Doch nach einigen Wochen, tritt eine Veränderung ein, in der Form das sich Catherine DeTonar, Gilles Frau, ihrer annimmt. Sie in Beschlag nimmt und versucht zu formen. Plötzlich, es wird Jeanne wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht klar, weiß sie, das ihre Schonzeit vorbei ist. Das Gilles seine Frau gebeten hat sie für einige Wochen in Ruhe zu lassen, so dass sie das Bedürfnis nach Beichte und Gebet nachgehen kann.

Plötzlich befindet sie sich im Kreis dieser Frauen, als Frau, und weiß nicht recht ob dies der Platz ist, den sie sich gewünscht hat.

Die Ankunft La Hire’s fällt in diese Zeit. Etwas später stoßen noch Dunois und Alencon zu ihnen. Es ist beinahe so, als begegnete sie ihnen zum ersten Mal. Als Jeanne. Als Frau.

Ja, man zwingt sie förmlich dazu. Man verlangt von ihr sich wie eine Frau zu verhalten, wie eine Frau zu sprechen und, vor allem anderem, sich wie eine Frau zu kleiden. Catherine drängt sie zurück in diese vorgepaßte Rolle, von der sie nicht weiß wie sie diese ausfüllen soll.

Jeanne ist sich sicher das, wären die Frauen nicht da, die Männer sie ohne Vorbehalte in ihre Mitte aufnehmen würden. Denn sie hat sich bereits bewiesen. Sie ist eine der ihren.

Trotzdem hält sie Catherines Hand zurück, nach dem ersten Mahl, als sie mit den Männern in die Halle gehen will. Eine zarte, weiche Frauenhand ist es, die es schafft das sie sich einem anderem Willen beugt. Jeanne könnte nicht sagen, warum sie ihr gehorcht.

Sie wirft einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die sich schließenden Hallentüren. Sie kann Jeans Blick spüren, aber noch deutlicher bemerkt sie, wie er den Blick abwendet.   
  
Catherine drückt Jeanne ein Stück Tuch in die Hand und bietet ihr einen Platz neben sich an. Sie sollte sich geehrt fühlen, aber die mißbilligenden Blicke die ihr die anderen Frauen zuwerfen, rufen nur Trotz hervor, darüber das sie das nie gewollt hat. Jeanne setzt sich. Für einen Moment weiß sie nicht was sie mit dem Stickzeug tun soll und die anderen Frauen werfen ihr höhnische Blicke zu, bevor sie mit einem tiefem Atemzug und sicheren Händen anfängt das Muster nach zu sticken.

Man redet über alle möglichen Dinge, aber vor allem über Männer. Man redet über sie in einer Art und Weise, die Jeanne ignorieren möchte und so stickt sie mit einem Eifer und Können, der die anderen Frauen sichtlich erstaunt.

Manchmal, wenn sie diesen dümmlichen Schwärmereien so zuhört, muß sie ein Lachen unterdrücken, doch die meiste Zeit über nimmt sie diese Gespräche einfach als das hin, was Frauen eben tun.

Es ist der dritte Abend, an dem irgend jemand den Namen Jean d’Aulon fallen läßt. Jeanne sieht erstaunt von ihrem Stickzeug auf und fragt sich gleichzeitig warum sie gerade ihn besprechen und warum erst jetzt?

Sie beginnt wieder zu sticken, verwirrt über ihre widersprechenden Gefühle. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist abgelenkt und ihre Finger fühlen sich ungelenk an. Ihr Gesicht ist warm - vom Feuer natürlich. Man kichert und bemerkt Dinge über Jean, teilt Beobachtungen und lenkt das Gespräch auf seine Augen und sein Aussehen und seine Intelligenz.

Jeanne wird überflutet von diesen kleinen Dingen, die sie zwar auch bemerkt, aber sich nie bewusst gemacht hat. In Jeanne steigt das seltsame Gefühl auf das diese Frauen das nicht wissen sollten. Es sind Dinge die ihr gehören.

Mit soischem Gesicht verabschiedet sie sich von den anderen Frauen und flieht in ihr Zimmer. Dort sitzt sie lange Zeit lediglich auf ihrem Bett. Seit ihrer Ankunft auf Tiffauges hat sie Jean gemieden. Sie glaubt das sie seit dem ersten Tag nicht wieder allein in seiner Gegenwart war.

Sie reibt nervös ihre Hände aneinander. Das Zimmer ist plötzlich kalt und ungastlich. In ihr steigt der Wunsch nach etwas auf, das sie nicht kennt. Sie legt sich bekleidet auf ihr Bett. Sie kann noch immer das Kichern der Frauen in ihrem Kopf hören. Die Dinge die sie gesagt haben. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdenkt, errötetet sie.

Sie denkt an blauen Augen und lange, schmale Hände die gekonnt eine Feder führen und Worte aneinander reihen.

Sie schließt die Augen gegen die Dunkelheit. Ihr Gesicht dem Zimmer zugewandt. Ihr Körper fühlt sich schwer an. Alles ist weit weg.

Als sie später aufwacht ist sie desorientiert. Sie glaubt sie sein in der Hütte, fragt sich wo Jean ist. Sie ist halbwegs an der Tür, als sie versteht wo sie ist und das sie nicht einfach zu ihm gehen kann.

Ein seltsames Gefühl umschließt sie. Als sei sie in einer anderer Art Käfig gesetzt worden.

 

 


	15. 15.

Jean sitzt allein am Tisch und schreibt in das kleine Buch, als Jeanne die Halle betritt. Er sieht kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder dem schreiben zuwendet. Die Feder in das Tintenfaß taucht, den Satz beendet und das Buch zuklappt.

Sie bleibt auf halben Wege stehen. Jean hat sie noch immer nicht wirklich angesehen. Er erhebt sich nun vom Stuhl, das Buch hält er in der rechten Hand. Sie möchte es ihm wegnehmen und die Seiten herausreißen.

„Jean.“ Er scheint nicht überrascht darüber zu sein, das sie ihn anspricht. Er bleibt vor ihr stehen, als wäre es eine weitere Pflicht und wartet darauf das sie weiter redet. „Ich habe gehört das der Dauphin dich an den Hof zurück geordert hat?“ Ihre Stimme hört sich schwach und zittrig an. Nichts ist mehr übrig von dem Ärger den sie zuerst darüber empfunden hat.

„Ja.“ Sein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos. Sie wünscht sich sie wäre wütend. Statt dessen ist alles was sie fühlt Neid, Unwillen und der Wunsch Jean zu sein. Wäre sie ein Mann, wäre alles sehr viel leichter.

Doch nun steht sie hier, in einem blaß honigfarbenem Kleid, das Brüste und Hüften zur Geltung bringt. Das Haar reicht fast bis zu den Ohren. (oh und dann diese Locken, diese verdammten Locken!) Man hat ihr einen Schleier gegeben, den sie immer wieder verlegt. Sie sieht sich nicht länger im Spiegel an.

„Ich werde annehmen.“ sagt er auf die Frage, die sie nicht gestellt hat.

„Hat er gesagt--?“

„Nein.“

Sie sieht hinab auf den Boden.

Sie schweigen und Jeanne möchte weglaufen. Vielleicht nur, das Jean sie dann wieder einfängt. Doch sobald sie diesen Gedanken hat, verzieht sie den Mund in dem bitterem Wissen das er ihr nicht länger folgen würde. Er steht vor ihr kann sie nicht einmal mehr richtig ansehen. Tief drinnen weiß sie das dies ihre eigene Schuld ist.

„Was wird jetzt aus mir?“ Jetzt, wo du mich allein läßt nach so langer Zeit.

„Was immer du willst.“ antwortet er leise, wie zu sich selbst. Sie weiß in Gedanken fügt auch er etwas an diesen Satz an, etwas das sie niemals erfahren wird.

Sie nickt, dreht sich um und geht zurück zur Tür. Sie bleibt stehen, mit der Hand am Knauf und fragt ihn ob er wiederkommen wird.

Seine Augen sind blau und sagen ihr etwas das sie nicht versteht. Ihr Schweigen ist nicht länger lesbar. All ihre Wörter und Sätze ergeben keinen Sinn. Er weiß das.

Er sagt: „Ja, manchmal.“

Was meint er damit? Meint er selten oder nie? Jeden Monat oder einmal im Jahr?

Doch sie tut so als wüßte sie was er meint und nickt und sie fühlt sich so, als spräche sie nicht mit ihm. Als habe sie jemand in ein Stück gedrängt und sie müßte anhand der Dialoge zweier Wildfremder erkennen was er ihr sagen will.

„Jean?“ fragt sie schließlich. Sie steht immer noch an der Tür.

„Ja?“ er macht einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie hat kaum bemerkt das er sein Kettenhemd trägt, das Schwert in der Scheide steckt. Das Buch immer noch in der Hand. Ein Soldat der lesen und schreiben kann. Es entlockt ihr ein Lächeln, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf und entflieht der Szene. Fühlt sich lächerlich.

Ihr nächster Satz wäre gewesen: „Siehst du, ich trage ein Kleid.“ und irgendwann hätte sie gefragt ob es ihm gefällt. Nun fragt sie sich was er erwidert hätte und sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen, in der Hoffnung diese Stimme auszumerzen.

Sie hat verstanden das dass Stück dem sie entflohen ist, eine Liebesgeschichte ist.

 

 


End file.
